The invention relates to a top for a convertible vehicle, comprising a rigid, moveable roof part with an outer surface and an inner surface, a linkage, it being possible for the linkage to be moved in relation to the roof part during an opening movement of the convertible top, and a cover which is designed as a flexible, sheet-like element.
A basic problem with the construction of such modern tops for convertible is vehicles, which usually comprise a plurality of roof parts designed as rigid shell parts, is that the linkage parts which pivot the roof parts are moved relative to the roof parts during an opening movement of the convertible top, with the result that it is not possible to provide a continuous inside roof lining to cover over the linkage parts in the closed state of the convertible top. It is therefore generally the case that the linkage parts, which in the closed state of the convertible top are usually arranged parallel, and along the border beneath the solid shell parts, in link channels, remain visible to the passengers in the vehicle. Already known solutions for covering the linkage parts by means of brush strips or rigid flaps are either inadequate from an aesthetic point of view or complex and costly to produce.
German Patent Document DE 40 31 270 C1 describes means for attaching an inside roof lining of a convertible top with a linkage and a flexible outer covering, pulling means which are guided on moveable linkage parts being used to tension the inside roof lining during a closing movement of the convertible top and, conversely, to release the same at the beginning of an opening movement of the convertible top. Such an arrangement does not provide any solution for the problems which arise specifically in the case of hard-shell tops, and are brought about by linkage parts pivoting to a large extent relative to the hard roof-shell parts.